Little Devil
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Special fic buat ultahku. tapi ceritanya nggak ada hubungannya ma ultahku


**Fic ini special saya tulis untuk hari lahir saya yang jatuh pada tanggal 5 desember. Tidak ada hubungannya sama ulang tahun sih, tapi ini pengalaman pribadi saya saat ini.**

**Oh ya, ini Naruto's POV. Narutonya di sini seperti saya. ^^**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Little Devil by Kyra De Riddick**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malaikat Hitam Berhati Iblis<strong>_

_Tak pernah terlintas dalam benak,_

_Perasaan yang kupendam rapat 'kan terkuak,_

_Oleh hadirmu yang tak pernah tertatap,_

_Mata yang terus melihat tanpa harap,_

_Hingga seekor kupu-kupu pun datang,_

_Mengetuk hati yang telah kuburkan diri,_

_Dan seolah ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri,_

_Dalam sumur gelap tanpa terang,_

_Tatap wajahmu yang sepolos malaikat,_

_Kembali hati bergetar setelah sekarat,_

_Bagai nafas baru yang hidupkan raga,_

_Kau buat aku kembali hidup dengan cinta,_

_Bagaikan candu aku semakin terjebak,_

_Dalam ragam angan yang buatku melayang,_

_Saat ku tahu hatimu tak lagi sepolos malaikat,_

_Tak lagi suci dalam terang,_

_Hatimu telah ternoda oleh hitam,_

_Di gelap malam tanpa bulan,_

_Wajah malaikatmu pun hanyalah angan,_

_Tutupi senyum iblismu yang begitu kelam,_

_Kaulah malaikat hitam berhati iblis,_

_Yang memenjara diriku dalam khayalan indah,_

_Yang entah 'kan buat ku tertawa bahagia,_

_Atau mungkin meneteskan air mata tangis…_

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku pada bocah cantik di hadapanku. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menutup buku kumpulan puisiku dan menyerahkannya kembali padaku. Aku mengambilnya, membolak-balik halamannya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan sebagai komentarnya atas puisiku, toh pemuda cantik yang baru saja berusia 18 tahun sekitar 3 bulan lalu ini bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Yang aku perlukan hanyalah ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa dipastikan akan segera menunjukkan rona merah.

Dan aku mendapatkannya.

Wajah pucatnya yang miskin ekspresi itu menunjukkan seulas senyum tipis dengan wajah yang bersemu. Aku tersenyum puas. Bocah cantik di hadapanku ini memang sangat menarik.

.

Sebelum kalian bertanya-tanya, aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat. Pertama, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, usia 19 tahun dan merupakan mahasiswa semester satu di program studi Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris. Seharusnya aku saat ini sudah semester tiga, tetapi tahun lalu aku kabur dari fakultasku yang lama dan mendaftar kembali tahun ini. Hal ini otomatis membuatku berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lebih muda setahun dariku. Well, itu bukan masalah sebab aku lebih cocok dengan mereka dibandingkan dengan teman-temanku di fakultas yang lama.

Lalu si CANTIK yang sejak tadi aku sebut-sebut adalah seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, usianya baru 18 tahun (aku yakin sudah mengatakannya tadi), ia mahasiswa semester satu dari program studi Pendidikan Biologi. Dan dia BUKAN pacarku! Aku harap kalian tidak salah paham hanya karena saat ini aku sedang berada di kamarnya.

Aku mengenalnya karena kelas kami digabung untuk satu mata kuliah yang sama dengan dosen yang sama dan jadwal yang hanya berselisih satu jam. Karena dosen kami, Jiraiya-sensei tidak mau repot berjalan jauh untuk berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mengajarkan mata kuliah yang sama, ia memutuskan kelas kami digabung.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian padanya, bahkan ketika Ino –teman SMAnya yang juga merupakan teman akrabku sejak awal masuk kuliah- memanggil namanya dengan keceriaan tingkat tinggi dan setengah histeris berkata padaku, "Itu Sasuke, teman SMAku. Dia tampan, kan?" Aku hanya melihat sekilas pada manusia yang ditunjuk Ino. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, tanpa ekspresi berarti, melangkah tenang memilih tempat duduk. Tidak ada yang spesial tentangnya, pikirku. Tapi untuk menghormati Ino, aku memberinya komentar singkat, "Yah, dia cantik."

Ino sempat protes, tidak terima teman baiknya dikatai cantik tapi aku tertolong oleh Jiraiya-sensei yang segera memulai kelas sehingga aku tidak perlu mendengar gerutuan Ino.

Pada dasarnya aku memang cuek, apalagi setelah aku putus dengan Neji hampir setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak lagi menaruh perhatian khusus pada lelaki manapun. Sebenarnya ada seorang senior yang sering aku perhatikan, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai ajang seru-seruan di kampus. Tidak benar-benar serius menyukainya.

Salah satu aasan kenapa aku tidak menaruh perhatian pada Sasuke adalah karena aku sempat dibuat kesal olehnya. Saat it aku sedang terburu-buru mencari Ino dan kebetulan lewat di dekat gedung perkuliahannya. Aku menyapanya dan menanyakan Ino. "Hei Sasuke, kau tahu dimana Ino?" tanyaku waktu itu. TAPI, bukannya aku mendapatkan jawaban, bocah cantik itu hanya **menatapku sebentar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan berlalu pergi**. Memangnya aku pajangan di museum apa? Rasanya darah langsung naik di kepalaku dan membuatku ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah cantiknya. Groarrr!

Sejak saat itu aku mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak berurusan dengan manusia menyebalkan itu! (Itu pendapat keduaku tentang si Cantik itu).

Waktu berlalu dan aku tidak pernah merepotkan otakku untuk mengingat atau memikirkannya. Segala sesuatunya berjalan normal. Hingga suatu hari, saat kelas gabungan kami akan segera berakhir, aku berkenalan dengan teman-temannya. Awalnya aku hanya melakukan keisengan kecil dengan memasangkan beberapa pemuda manis dengan pemuda yang menurutku gagah dari kelas Bilogi. Aku tidak peduli ketika Suigetsu mengataiku gila dan unik. Katanya, ia baru perama kalinya menemukan gadis aneh sepertiku. Aku hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa beginilah aku.

Teman-temannya mulai meminta nomor teleponku, dimulai dari Suigetsu, lalu Zori, dan dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wah, ponselku baru saja dicuri kemarin," jawabku ringan. Karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku tidak menyadari pnselku hilang sampai aku pulang ke rumah. Ahh~ mengingat ponsel yang hilang aku jadi sebal.

Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian aku berteman dengan Suigetsu di _Facebook_. Aku juga menemukan nama _facebook_ Sasuke di _Friends List_ Suigetsu. Iseng, aku mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan padanya dan mengiriminya pesan setelah aku melihat fotonya yang memakai seragam Pramuka.

"_**Salam Pramuka!**_

_**Hehehe, anak Pramuka ternyata…."**_

Keesokan harinya aku sudah menjadi teman _Facebook_nya dan dia membalas pesanku. Aku ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat balasannya.  
><em><strong>"Salam!<strong>_

_**Iya, disinilah akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."**_

_Can you believe it?_ Kaku sekali, kan?"

Sejak saat itu aku mulai berkirim pesan dengannya. Sebenarnya tidak rutin, selain ia bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, ia juga jarang online. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli.

Sampai suatu hari ketika aku menemani Sakura, sahabat SMAku yang sekarang kuliah di Pendidikan Fisika, jalan sampai ke dekat gedungnya. Aku melihat Zori dan menyapanya. Zori yang melihatku langsung memanggilku untuk mendekat. Aku pun meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah bergabung dengan teman-teman kuliahnya.

Aku menawarkan rotiku pada Zori dan Suigetsu. Lalu duduk di dekat mereka di bawah pohon.

"Dimana Juugo?" tanyaku asal.

"Hm, dia belum datang," jawab Zori. Aku hanya ber-oh ria dan bercanda dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu meminta nomorku setelah melihat aku membawa ponsel. Yah, akhirnya aku punya ponsel lagi, meskipun hanya ponsel pinjaman, sih. =o="

Tanpa sungkan aku memberikan nomorku pada Suigetsu, lalu kenalanku yang lain pun ikut memintanya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Lho?" aku berkata bingung, "Bukannya aku sudah memberikan nomorku semalam? Lewat FB kan?"

"Tidak," ujarnya menyanggah.

"Sudah," aku berkeras.

"Belum." Ia masih membantah. Karena malas berdebat untuk hal-hal sepele, aku pun memberikan nomorku. Dan mengambil nomor mereka.

Aku lalu pamit setelah dosen mereka tiba. Aku sendiri masih harus menghadap Kakashi-sensei untuk mengikuti mid susulan.

Belum lagi aku sempat masuk ke ruangan dosen, aku bertemu dengan Ino. Aku langsung menyapanya, "Ino, tadi aku ketemu dengan Sasuke, lho!"

"Eh, Sasuke suka sama kamu, lho. Sudah lama dia titip salam sama kamu." Ucap Ino langsung tanpa sungkan, di depan banyak orang.

DEG!

"Apa sih? Aku mau menghadap dosen dulu," ujarku tidak nyambung gara-gara ucapan asal Ino yang membuatku kaget setengah mati.

.

Keesokan harinya aku menemui Ino di rumahnya untuk meminta penjelasan dari ucapannya kemarin. Dan penjelasan Ino membuatku semakin tidak tenang.

"Ino, yang kamu katakan kemarin tidak benar, kan? Hanya bercanda, kan?" tanyaku dengan intonasi yang menuntut.

Ino, dengan wajah puas, berkata, "Aku serius."

Rasanya wajahku langsung memasang ekspresi aneh. "Dia tidak tahu kalau aku lebih tua darinya?"

"Dia tahu, kok," lagi-lagi Ino menjawab dengan santai. "Tapi dia tidak peduli. Malah katanya, kamu yang paling cantik di antara semua anak Bahasa Inggris."

Aku sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Ino. Aku melihatnya mengerucutkan bibir seolah tidak senang dengan ucapannya selanjutnya. "Percaya tidak, aku disimpan di nomor tujuh. Dia bilang aku wanita tercantik ketujuh. Kamu yang pertama. Padahal aku berteman dengannya sejak kelas satu SMP. Dasar menyebalkan dia itu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka akan ada yang berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis yang cantik megingat penampilanku yang tomboy ini.

"Bahkan foto-fotomu yang ada di ponselku diambil semua."

JDERRRR!

Rasanya petir langsung menyambar kepalaku mendengarnya. Terutama setelah Ino –masih dengan nada tidak berdosa- mengatakan, "Sampai foto-fotomu yang jelek juga diambi!"

GROARRRRRRRRR!

BOCAAAH!

Aku benar-benar ingin mengamuk saat itu juga. Uchiha Sasuke ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

Aku lalu pamit pulang sebab aku masih ada kuliah sore. Sesampainya di kampus, aku bertemu dengannya dan beberapa temannya. Dengan segera aku meminta ponselnya.

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

"Aku tidak punya pulsa," ucapnya pelan, ia menatapku langsung dan aku langsung merasa gugup. Sial. Kenapa ada cowok secantik dia sih? Bulu matanya lentik, badannya kurus ramping, wajahnya mulus. Ya ampunnn, cantik sekali.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku hanya mau pinjam saja."

Ia pun memberikan ponselnya padaku. Tapi aku langsung menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini tidak bisa untuk Bluetooth, kan?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi aneh sambil menunjukkan ponsel Nokia yang hanya bias sms dan telepon plus menjadi senter di tanganku.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah. Ia menatapku lagi dengan sedikit salah tingkah, "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Ino?"

Teman-temannya lalu memperhatikan kami. Ukh, aku jadi tambah gugup. Untuk menenangkan diri aku menarik napas lalu mebuangnya. Menatapnya langsung, lalu berujar, "Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan kamu di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent._

"Kalau hanya foto-foto yang bagus tidak masalah, tapi kenapa kau juga mengambil foto yang jelek?" protesku cepat.

"Aku tidak mengambil fotomu," ujarnya dengan suara datarnya. "Aku memang melihatnya, tapi aku tidak mengambilnya."

Eh? Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Benar?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi penuh selidik sekedar openg untuk menutupi rasa maluku

"Iya," ucapnya singkat. Lalu dengan setengan berbisik ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Nanti aku akan beli ponsel berkamera, dan aku akan menyimpan semua fotomu di situ." Disertai senyum khasnya.

Aku yakin wajahku juga jadi merona karenanya.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian itu aku jadi semakin dekat dengannya. Istilah umumnya kami sedang dalam pendekatan. Yang membuatku berani ke kamarnya adalah karena Ino mengajakku untuk nonton film horror sama-sama. Apalagi kamar kosnya ada di depan kampus, jadi kami bisa beristirahat sambil nonton dan bisa kembali ke kampus saat kuliah akan dimulai.<p>

Karena sering ke kemarnyalah aku jadi tahu sifat aslinya sampai-sampai aku menjulukinya sebagai Iblis Kecil. Wajah cantiknya yang terlihat lugu ternyata menutupi sifat-sifat liarnya. Selain playboy dan suka menggoda perempuan, gaya hidupnya juga bebas. Baginya menyentuh perempuan adalah hal yang biasa, bahkan ia bilang gaya pacarannya juga bebas. Berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, sampai berciuman adalah hal yang biasa. Suatu hal yang sangat jauh dari bayanganku.

Aku juga pernah pacaran, tetapi jangankan berpelukan atau berciuman, berpegangan tangan saja sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Seingatku aku berpegangan tangan dengan Neji pun hanya ketika berjabat tangan saja. =o=a

Aku tahu, aku seharusnya menghindar darinya setelah tahu keburukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, atau tepatnya tidak mau. Karena aku merasa semakin tertarik padanya sejak mengetahui sisi gelapnya.

Apalagi dia bisa membuatku tertawa dengan sikapnya yang masih childish. Memang, dia telah mengenal dunia dewasa lebih dulu dibandingkan denganku, tetapi ia tetap seorang anak kecil di mataku. Anak kecil yang menyenangkan. Iblis Kecil.

Waktu berlalu hingga ia mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku. Lucu sekali rasanya mengingat saat itu. Saat aku menawarinya permen dan ia malah mengatakan, "Kalau orangnya aku mau."

Ia mengatakannya dengan wajah polos dan sangat jelas gugup. Aku bisa melihat dari gesture tubuhnya yang terlihat gelisah. Aku lalu sengaja memutar-memutar pembicaraan sehingga akhirnya ia kesal dan malah berkata, "Jawabnya tahun depan saja."

Wajah merengutnya benar-benar lucu. Memuaskan sekali.

Lalu saat aku kembali mengunjungi kamarnya dan seperti biasa aku menonton film sementara dia mengerjakan tugasnya kami lagi-lagi membahas masalah yang sama. Lagi, dia mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Kali ini ia mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu," dengan cara yang sederhana, tanpa ada tambahan sikap pura-pura atau ucapan merayu. Ucapan yang tampak sangat tulus.

Aku akui aku juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang sama dengannya, tapi aku masih saja tidak merasa nyaman dengan gaya hidupnya. Sampai-sampai aku mengatakan, "Tidak ada peluk, tidak ada ciuman, pegangan tanganpun hanya seperlunya saja. Kalau setuju kita jalani saja," sambil mengulurkan tanganku meminta kesepakatannya.

Ia menatap tanganku lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku belum siap."

Aku hanya tertawa saja. Tidak merasa begitu kecewa. Lalu aku kembali menonton film yang ada di laptopku sementara dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Sesekali ia berusaha menggodaku dengan sengaja berusaha mencubit pipiku dan otomatis aku menghindarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau dipeluk?" tanyanya setelah lagi-lagi aku menghindari tangannya yang ingin mencubit pipiku.

"Tidak suka saja," jawabku jujur. "Gelisah, merinding, jijik, pokoknya tidak nyaman." Setelah menjawab aku kembali fokus pada film yang kutonton. Dan karena terlalu fokus pada film itulah dia berhasil mencolek pipiku. Tubuhku langsung gemetar dan rasanya seluruh tubuhku kram, jantungku pun berdetak tidak karuan. Aku langsung memperingatkannya dengan berkata, "Satu!"

"Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini," ujarnya pelan seolah ia sedang melemparkan tantangan untuk mempertahankan prinsip kami masing-masing. Siapa di antara kami yang akan menang, apakah dia yang akan meninggalkan gaya hidupnya yang bebas atau aku yang akan menyerahkan diriku padanya.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum, menatap padanya dan dengan setengah bercanda berucap, "Kau tahu apa perbedaan terbesar antara lai-laki dan perempuan?"

"…."

"Laki-laki, seperti apapun mereka berbuat, tidak akan terlihat rusak sedikitpun. Sedangkan perempuan, sedikit saja ia disentuh, ia akan rusak selamanya. Memangnya kau mau dapat barang sisa?"

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu tertawa setelah aku dengan jujur berkata, "Aku ingin menjaga diriku untuk suamiku nantinya."

Ia lalu kembali bergumam, "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini."

Entah karena pembicaraan kami saat itu, atau mungkin ada hal lain, aku merasakan ada perubahan pada dirinya. Ia tidak lagi berusaha mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuhku. Saat bicara kami dekat, tapi ia tidak lagi sengaja menyentuhkan tubuhnya padaku. Pernah satu kali aku mengujinya dengan sengaja mendekatkan tanganku padanya, tetapi ia tidak menyentuhnya.

Aku senang. Seolah-olah ia menghormati apa yang menjadi prinsipku. Meskipun gaya hidupnya tidak banyak berubah. Ia tetap suka bergenit-genit ria pada perempuan yang akrab dengannya. Pernah satu kali ia memeluk perempuan dan menciumnya di depanku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran bocah kecil itu. Tetapi padaku, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya kami lewati dengan biasa saja. Kadang aku mengunjungi kamarnya dan nonton film di sana, memulai pembicaraan-pembicaraan kecil. Tetapi kami sama sekali tidak pacaran. Apalagi setelah ia menerima beasiswa yang mewajibkannya untuk masuk asrama khusus dan memiliki aturan-aturan ketat. Salah satu di antaranya adalah tidak boleh berpacaran. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa keras mengejeknya, sementara ia hanya cemberut.

Tetapi saat Ino mengatakan padaku bahwa dia merasa sedih karena hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendukungnya. Aku membuatkannya puisi dan mengirimkannya padanya. Berharap ia akan tersenyum lagi saat membacanya.

Dan aku rasa cara itu cukup berhasil.

* * *

><p>Yang membuatku menyukainya adalah karena sikap liarnya yang aku katakan seperti iblis kecil, dan juga sikap kekanakannya yang sangat mudah digoda.<p>

Pernah suatu waktu ketika pameran tahunan diadakan di kampus kami. Aku dan dia berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat stand yang ada. Saat kami tiba di stand Fakultas Hukum yang didekorasi layaknya ruang sidang dan ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian sebagai hakim dan pengacara, aku lalu berkata padanya, "Ayo masuk sana. Sekarang giliranmu untuk disidang."

Ia menatapku dan bertanya, "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Pencurian hati," ucapku iseng sambil berbisik padanya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuatku merasa puas mengerjainya.

Ia juga pernah mengejekku yang sedang mengeluhkan usiaku. Ia berkata bahwa aku sudah tua. Aku pun berkata, "Tua begini masih ada yang suka kok." Sementara aku menatapnya dengan jahil.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya bersemu dan dengan ekspresi kekanakannya ia berkata, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau denganku?"

Senyum jahilku semakin melebar. "Karena aku suka," ucapku dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin. Wajahnya semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku benar-benar dibuat senang karena sikapnya itu.

Lalu di waktu yang lain, saat aku sedang di kamarnya, aku kembali menggodanya. "Eh, Sasuke, kau kan pernah mengatakan suka padaku, ya?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan. "Apa aku jawab sekarang saja?"

Ia mendelik padaku saat aku menanyakan hal itu. "Tidak usah. Percuma." Katanya setengah ketus, khas anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan permen.

Aku hanya tertawa iseng saja.

* * *

><p>"Ada satu orang lagi yang sama denganmu," suara bernda datar itu tiba-tiba saja menyentakkanku dari lamunanku, mengembalikanku pada masa kini dimana aku sedang berada di kamarnya. "Maksudmu?"<p>

"Aku juga sedang berhubungan tanpa status dengannya … saat ini."

Ada sesuatu yang lain yang dirasakan hatiku saat mendengarnya. Sakit kurasa, tapi rasa sakit itu sangat cepat pulihnya. Sehingga aku bisa langsung tersenyum padanya. "Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Teman sekelasku."

"Oh ya? Bagus itu!" komentarku langsung dan jujur. Ia hanya menatapku sebentar. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Kenapa, monyong?" ejekku cepat.

Ia langsung tertawa mendengar ejekanku. Menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang aku sukai. Gigi taringnya memang seperti gigi para vampire, makanya aku menyukai taringnya.

"Taringmu bagus, ya?" pujiku.

Ia lalu kembali menatapku dengan pandangan iseng dan bermaksud menggoda. Sama seperti suaranya yang juga ingin merayu. "Hm, apalagi kalau untuk menggigit bibir."

Dasar iblis kecil liar, pikirku. "Lebih bagus untuk menggigit leher, jadinya seperti vampire."

Ponselku yang bergetar mengalihkan fokusku darinya. Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kampus. Aku pun segera membereskan barang-barangku dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan seperti biasa ia mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

.

Senyum jahil yang tadinya selalu kupasang setiap bersamanya pun langsung menguap saat aku tidak lagi bertatapan dengannya.

Semua pikiran-pikiran yang sempat kulupakan saat bersamanya langsung menghiasi pikiranku. Mulai dari alasanku menyukainya hingga alasanku merasa puas dengan status kami yang tidak memiliki kejelasan ini.

Semuanya karena satu orang. Satu orang yang sampai sekarang belum bisa kulupakan. Satu orang yang padanya aku pernah memberikan kasih sayang dan kepercayaanku yang begitu besar. Hanya untuknya. Hanya untuk seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi kenyataannya aku belum mampu melupakan Neji. Bukan berarti aku mau mempermainkanmu, tetapi aku mau menjalani hubungan ini karena kau mampu membuatku tertawa dengan sikap liar dan sikap kekanakanmu.

Kau mungkin saja Iblis Kecil, tapi aku …

Aku adalah Ratu Iblis.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Mind to RnR?**

**Saya juga mau minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan fic yang lain sebab saya sedang kena WB. ^^v**


End file.
